elementsthegamefandomcom-20200216-history
Firewall of Death!
Overview This extremely fun deck combines the versatility of fire damage with the defense of Bone Wall. The Cards Mark of Death *Bone Wall x5 *Burning Pillar x18 *Crimson Dragon x3 *Fire Bolt x6 *Deflagration x3 *Farenheit x2 *Rain of Fire x3 This deck at 40 cards doesn't always give you a predictable start. I just kind of threw it together yesterday. Surprisingly- it wins a very high percentage of games, and even more is very fun to play. It requires patience to save up quantums to fuel huge firebolts and is versatile enough to beat every deck type.... No it cant this deck fails against shields that reflect spells and creatures that are imaterial. this deck also fails against copy decks and anyone with a brain who knows how to use it. Strategy Specific Strategies *Firefly Queen Firefly queens can build up enough creatures to overwhelm your bone walls. A good strategy- if you have a spare bone wall or 2 in your hand is to just take the damage while he builds up the fireflies, drop a bonewall and a rain of fire. I've ended up with bone walls in the 30's this way. These decks usually can't deal with farenheit so let it beat them down in the meantime and save your deflags for Owls Eyes. You can usually ignore his empathic bonds because your deck gets more powerful as the game goes on and you build up fire quantums. *Devourers With no bone pillars these can prevent you from playing bone shields. Wait until you're sure your opponent doesnt have any more in his hand and kill them off with rain of fire. If you feel like gambling- you can wait until you get lucky and have enough to drop a bone shield first, but usually its not worth it. *Emerald/Reflect shield Don't fire-bolt your opponent if he plays one of these. Feel free to bolt annoying creatures and let your dragons/farenheit do the work. *Phase Dragon/PU Wait until your opponent plays his dragon and firebolt it even if you can't kill it. That way if he PU's multiple copies, they will all have 1HP and will die to rain of fire. It can be useful in this situation or let him beat up your first bone shield (even if you'll take some damage), drop a new one and kill off his creatures to boost it. Just wait for his first 2-3 dimension shields to time out (remember your deck gets stronger the longer the game takes) then drop your dragons and deflag any other shields he plays, then firebolt FTW! *Dissipation Shield If your opponent manages to enchant one of these you probably wont be able to out-damage his quantum production. No worries. With around 80 fire quantums you can kill him with 4 firebolts. With 100, it only takes ~3. *Poison decks (all varieties) These are annoying but easily beatable. Kill off his chrysaoras with rain of fire to feed your bone shields. Your dragons will probably be frozen as you play them- that's no big deal, you still did 12 damage with each you summon. Your farenheit will usually beat your opponent down a bit, then when you have enough quantums firebolt him. Watch your own life carefully though and make sure you will survive. Many of my games against these decks are won in the last turn before I die. I've only lost once against this type- because I only had 3 pillars for the first 10 turns and still would have won if I had only one more turn. Comments How do you play the Bone Walls in any reasonable amount of time? Even upgraded, it costs 5. :I created this deck before bonewalls were nerfed- their cost used to be 3. This deck probably wouldn't work now. ::Yes, that's exactly what I want to ask, you did NOT put any bone pillar in your deck. :::You obviously choose the mark of death. The Bone Walls cost 3 death quantum, so in you should be able to get one in three turns, which is relatively good.(I'm just guessing, I'm not the deck creator, but that seems to be the obvious answer) Or just make your deck full of 30 bone pillars. How do I get the Fahrenheit Sword? It doesnt show up in the bazaar? :Fahrenheit is a rare card. You must choose it on completing the quest which gives you a free rare, or win it in the spins or, in the oracle. I know you can get it at the oracle because, on one account I got 2 pharaohs, on another I got 1 pharaoh. By the way, pharoah is rare. Boneyard/Fireshield Deck :I have a version of this, using Boneyards, Vultures, Lava Golems, Immolates and a Fireshield. :Ash eaters and viruses are immolate fodder and power the lava golems, boneyards and vultures, Rain of fire also works well. Need to sort out pillars though. Edit to this comment by gallei: Use photons and sparks not asheaters. They're cheaper in both electrum by one coin and are free to deploy. :Edit by gallei: You need some bone pillars unless bone walls cannot be deployed. As well as that, the only reason for the death elements is the bone wall while there is still room! Do 1x arsenic and 1x fareneheit with an animate weapon or something. Also add a couple of vultures with a soul catcher and a graveyard. Maybe a retrovirus and a plague would top it off. Category:Strategies Category:Decks Category:Aggro